


Tete-à-Tete

by dandelionwhiskey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionwhiskey/pseuds/dandelionwhiskey
Summary: “Would you get on with it?” Danny says, his voice way too loud in the room.Steve pulls back. “You gonna complain about how I do this, too?”
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	Tete-à-Tete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefourofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourofswords/gifts).



> I've been mainlining this show for 3 weeks and haven't been able to get this scenario out of my head. Huge thanks to [fourfreedoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourfreedoms/pseuds/fourfreedoms) for inspiring and encouraging me to post!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Steve’s hands on his hips are like how he does everything, a little too fast and a little too hard but somehow exactly what the situation calls for. He looks up at Danny with wide, suggestive eyes, shuffling just slightly forward on his knees, and presses his cheek right up against the bulge in his shorts.

Danny hisses in a breath through his clenched teeth, craning his neck back to stare at the flickering ceiling light he was supposed to fix a couple of days ago. He’d get to it. Once Steve stopped rubbing his face in his crotch. 

“Would you get on with it?” Danny says, his voice way too loud in the room.

Steve pulls back. “You gonna complain about how I do this, too?”

“Complain? Who’s complaining? It’s just, some of us have things to do.”

“What things? You don’t have things.”

“Like the light,” Danny says, gesturing vaguely above him. “It flickers.”

“You knew about that two days ago, and you gotta fix it now?”

“Why do you do that, huh? Questioning my methods.”

Steve stands up. “Okay.”

Danny frowns, indignant, watching as Steve turns his back and starts walking into the kitchen. “Hey, what - where are you going?”

“You wanna fix the light, go fix the light.” Steve waves his hand as he disappears behind the door frame. He leaves Danny standing in the middle of the living room, pants around his ankles like an idiot. He starts to move after Steve, stumbles just slightly over his belt, and pretends he never tried in the first place. 

“I don’t want to fix the light _now_ , just, eventually, sooner rather than later. We can deal with more, uh, pressing matters first.” Danny wonders if he should pull his pants back up. 

Steve pops his head back out of the door. “Oh, can we? Permission granted, huh?”

“Since when have you ever waited for permission?” 

A grin lights up Steve’s face as he comes back around the corner, two open beers in one hand. Danny wants to say, _hey_ , _you know you can carry one in each hand like a normal person instead of dangling two between your fingers and risking dropping one onto the carpet_ but he thinks, at this point, it’s probably better to hold his tongue. 

He takes the cold bottle from Steve’s hand and knocks back a large gulp to keep himself from running his mouth any further. Steve chuckles, and he’s close enough that Danny can feel the vibrations from his chest. 

“You hold onto that,” Steve murmurs, as he slowly sinks back down to his knees.

Despite how unbelievably annoying Steve is, Danny is inexplicably harder now than he was before. It might have something to do with the hot breath ghosting across his dick, or Steve’s thumbs on the inside of his thighs, or that the light has graciously stopped flickering for the time being.

Steve returns to rubbing his face all over Danny’s crotch, like he’s taking in a memory. Whenever Danny feels like throwing a quip down, he takes a sip of his beer instead and lets his face start to warm up. Whenever he wants to break the moment with a joke, he squeezes Steve’s shoulder. And instead of looking up at the ceiling, he watches.

By the time Steve gets Danny’s underwear down, the beer is gone but Danny doesn’t have any words left to throw at him. He thought Steve would do this military-style, efficient and meticulous, but he takes his time. He’s thorough; pressing one thumb up behind Danny’s balls and pulling him forward, sending waves of tingles down Danny’s spine. He sucks and licks and Danny’s legs are bound to give out, which Steve seems to sense before it happens.

He taps each of Danny’s ankles, instructing him to step out of his pants, and then slowly guides him backward until he’s leaning up against the wall. Steve resumes with vigor once they're situated, stealing away all the breath Danny had just caught. 

Steve’s eyes are fluttered shut in concentration, or revelry, or maybe a mix of the two. Danny brushes his knuckles across the curve of Steve’s jaw and gets a brief glance in return, a nervy smile in Steve’s eyes that makes Danny want to kiss him. 

He opens his mouth to say, he doesn’t even know, something stupid. But all that comes out is a choked grunt as Steve chooses that moment to take Danny down as far as he can, deep into his throat, until his nose brushes Danny’s skin.

“Fuck,” is all Danny can manage to sigh out. He swears he feels Steve laugh again, the bastard, but Danny can’t find it within himself to be irritated. Instead, he gently runs his fingers through Steve’s hair encouragingly, and pretends not to see when Steve starts to palm himself. He preens privately, making a mental note to tease him about it later.

Danny silently thanks the wall behind him when Steve starts cupping his balls, stroking them with sure fingers, because his legs start to wobble. His breath is coming faster now; he can hardly take a breath in without a shudder to it, and he knows Steve notices. He can feel the flush that must be on his face, exposing how affected he is, and he knows Steve notices. 

Steve notices everything, even if it takes him a little longer sometimes. But he gets there. He gets the perp. He gets the commendations. He gets Danny up against the wall, half-naked, panting and desperate, just where he wants him. 

But Danny, he gets Steve between his legs, gets his mouth, gets him hot, so he knows who the real winner is. 

Steve’s got his dick out now, and if Danny tilts his head at the right angle he can see the wet tip of it peeking out from Steve’s fist as he strokes himself. It’s enough to make him shiver as he thumbs across the shell Steve’s ear in anticipation. Steve gets the hint, because of course he does, and pulls off of Danny until his lips are just resting against the head of his cock.

“You wanna come?”

“Do I want to- yes, Steve, thank you, that would be great,” Danny says, but he’s too breathless for it to have any vitriol. “What kinda question is that?”

“I’m just trying to be polite, Danny, it’s common courtesy-”

“Your voice is hoarse from having my dick in your mouth and you’re talking courtesy-”

“Don’t be crass-”

“Crass! Crass, he says, this guy, who- oh, fuck-” Danny cuts himself off when Steve goes back to the matter at hand. It doesn’t take him long to get Danny there, the build of his orgasm spiking hard when Steve starts to stroke the base of his dick while he sucks. Danny can barely get out a warning before he’s coming, his muscles tensing in waves as he shoots right into Steve’s unrelenting mouth.

Danny has to shove Steve back by the shoulders just to get him to back off. He collapses against the wall, shuddering, watching as Steve jerks himself off. His shirt is open, pants still up around his thighs, mouth red and weathered as he watches Danny come down from his orgasm. 

It’s almost enough to get Danny hard again. Almost. 

Steve comes into his hand after a minute and before Danny can tell him to go wash his hands, Steve is already clambering to his feet and heading for the bathroom.

Once again half-naked and alone in the living room, Danny sheepishly walks back to where he left his pants and starts to pull them on. The conversation will change, now, he realizes - those uncomfortable post-hookup talks that make everything horrible for awhile. He’s already constructing his responses in his head, buttoning up his pants, when Steve walks back into the room.

“You know, most people say ‘thank you.’” 

“You want me to thank you,” Danny deadpans. “What is this politeness crusade, Steve? You been reading too much Miss Manners in the newspaper?”

“You know what, you’re right,” Steve says, collecting his beer bottle from earlier and shrugging his shoulders. “I should know better than to expect a thank you from you.”

He’s flushed, still, and Danny knows he probably still has his own pinked-up cheeks. Steve comes up and wraps one arm around Danny’s shoulders and pulls him into a hug, his mouth right at Danny’s ear. 

“Easier to thank someone who doesn’t try to get you killed on a daily basis,” Danny mumbles. He can feel Steve’s smile, even if he can’t see it, and he wonders if maybe the conversation doesn’t have to change at all.

“I’ll keep trying to make it up to you, then, huh?”

“That’s more like it,” Danny says as he returns the hug. The light above them flickers. 


End file.
